O Coração De Um Demônio
by A Sinister Little Angel
Summary: "Os dois amavam-se profundamente, e nunca seriam separados, pois o amor que brota no Coração de Um Demônio, és tão intenso que nunca acaba, enquanto as feiticeiras, apaixonam-se apenas uma única vez!" Mais uma fic Sess e Rin pra vcs Uma one dessa vez!


Ohayo/Konnichiwa/ Konnbawa minna!  
Mais uma fic Sess e Rin pra vcs *-*  
Está one, é a primeira que posto sem hentai o/ HUAHSUHAHSU'  
E bom, ela na vdd foi feita para a aula de Língua Portuguesa, mas a história ficou tão boa ( a fessora disse que foi a melhor da sala u.u) que decidi postar!  
Espero que vcs gostem!  
OBS: A fic já começa com um diálogo entre dois personagens msm ^^ e  
Boa Leitura!

* * *

– Deves de escolher Rin... – falou o ser asqueroso encarando-a – ou salvas o mundo da destruição matando seu amado Lorde Sesshoumaru, ou salvas ele, acabando com tua própria vida e destruindo a vida deste mundo – Naraku sorria, amava o sofrimento alheio.

– Mate-me Rin! – gritava Sesshoumaru – mate-me!

Não sabia o que faria, ou matava seu amado, ou matava a si mesma. Sesshoumaru a pedia desesperadamente, que matasse a ele, mas será que conseguiria acabar com a vida do ser que mais amou em sua curta vida humana? Sabia que a resposta era não. Duas decisões e somente uma deveria ser tomada, ou matava a si mesma e colaborava com a destruição do planeta ou matava a seu amado e salvava o planeta, o que faria?

– Rin, olhe para mim! – ordenou Sesshoumaru, enquanto tentava inutilmente destruir as correntes que o prendiam.

A jovem obedeceu e o encarou confusa - Sabes que não deves matar-te, fostes criada por caçadores, sabes que serás condenada ao inferno! Mate-me, sou um demônio, minha alma já não és limpa e pura como a tua, vós sofrerás! – implorava o Lorde - Por favor! Mate-me! Amo-te muito. Não suportarei viver sem ti!

Olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu largamente, o sorriso mais lindo e sincero que os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru já virá em todos os seu 500 anos de existência! Estava feliz pela declaração que acabara de ouvir. Sua decisão estava tomada.

– Eu te amo Sesshoumaru... – disse pela primeira vez, as palavras que o demônio sempre quis ouvir – e esperarei por vós do outro lado! – levantou o punhal que segurava na altura de sua cabeça.

– Não Rin! –gritou Sesshoumaru, prevendo o que estava pro vir – por favor...

– Adeus... – murmurou sorridente.

Desceu sua mão perfurando seu peito acertando o coração, continuou olhando Sesshoumaru com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer e sua vida esvair-se de seu corpo. Sussurrou um último "Eu Te Amo" e desfaleceu indo de encontro ao chão, sujando-o de sangue.

– Ser fraco... – sussurrou Naraku, desaparecendo logo em seguida, deixando apenas Sesshoumaru e Rin no local.

Com uma estrondosa força, Sesshoumaru quebrou as correntes que o prendiam e correu até Rin, olhou no relógio que havia na sala de estar de seu castelo, faltavam apenas 5 minutos para a meia noite, apenas 5 minutos para sua transformação, para que a profecia se cumprisse. Praguejou. Por que Rin não o matará? Por que fora teimosa e tirará a própria vida? Ajoelhou-se ao lado da feiticeira e a pegou no colo, deitando a cabeça da moça em seu colo.

– Por que Rin.. ? –sussurrou acariciando o rosto dela – por que salvará minha vida e acabaste com a tua? Como viverei sem ti a partir de agora?

Sentiu os olhos ficarem molhados e sua vista embaçada, sentiu as primeiras lágrimas rolarem pela sua face e encostou sua cabeça no pequeno corpo da jovem, sentia uma dor tão forte, que chegava a ser física, parecia que o punhal de Rin havia transpassado seu peito, perfurado seu coração.

O relógio tocou, era meia-noite, o jovem demônio levantou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, esperando por sua transformação, mas... Ela não veio.

O que Sesshoumaru não sabia era que havia uma continuação da Grande Profecia que a muita fora esquecida.Há muitos séculos atrás, quando Deus acabará de criar a Terra e todos os seres que nela habitavam, uma profecia havia sido feita. A profecia dizia, que nasceria um demônio destinado a findar os dias deste planeta, o demônio cresceria e seria frio e impiedoso, deveria desprezar a vida humana, pouco importando-se com o bem estar dos seus companheiros, e depois que atingisse a idade adulta este demônio sofreria uma transformação em um enorme cão branco e causaria destruição e sofrimento aos seres habitantes na Terra pondo então um ponto final na existência do planeta, mas se ele apaixonar-se, por sua maior inimiga, sua transformação será anulada, o seu destino seria desfeito e as mortes ocorridas naquele dia de desgraça seria desfeita, como se nunca houve acontecido.

– Sesshoumaru... – disse a jovem acordando – o que vós fizeste? Como anulara minha morte?

O jovem abriu os olhos e encarou a moça incrédulo – Rin... – sussurrou – e-estás viva... – sussurrava em choque.

– O que fizeste Sesshoumaru? – perguntou nervosa – não deverias ter de anulado minha morte! – desvencilhou-se dos braços do Lorde e levantou-se – Agora a Terra serás destruída e eu não conseguirei matar-te para impedir isto! Como ousou fazer...

– Não fora ele que anulara tua morte! – interrompeu a linda e imponente voz que vinha de trás do casal – ou melhor, fora ele, mas sem ao menos saber do que estava fazendo.

Rin encarou o ser que estava parado a alguns metros de distância deles, o homem possuía uma armadura forjada a ouro, exatamente como o capacete e o cabo de sua espada. Em suas costas haviam enormes asas com penas brancas, em sua cintura, um cinto de couro, pendia uma bainha com uma espada. A lâmina da arma, era totalmente fora do padrão japonês, e emanava uma luz branca e intensa. O homem, possuía olhos azuis e sábios e longos cabelos negros, que mondavam o belo rosto.

– Quem és vós? – perguntou Rin e Sesshoumaru -que havia se levantado- ao mesmo tempo.

– Sou apenas um mensageiro – sorriu – vim para avisar-te que, estás viva, pois Sesshoumaru apaixonou-se por vós, havia uma parte da Profecia desconhecida por vós humanos, e está parte cumpriu-se hoje! – o homem aproximou-se do casal e colocou a mão sobre os ombros de Sesshoumaru – sejas feliz ao lado de seu amado, feiticeira – a palma da mão do anjo que estava sob o ombro de Sesshoumaru, começou a emanar uma luz brilhante, tão intensa, que cegou temporariamente o casal.

Quando a luz extinguiu-se, o homem não encontrava-se mais presente, simplesmente havia desaparecido do local.

– Oh Meu Deus... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru olhando para suas mãos – Sou um...

Rin olhou para seu amado e o que seus olhos captaram a assustou, a incredulidade estava estampada em seu rosto, Sesshoumaru não era mais o mesmo, o Lorde agora era...

– Humano... – Rin terminou a frase por seu amado.

Os dois se entreolharam incrédulos, como era possível? Os longos cabelos prateados, agora eram totalmente negros, os olhos dourados, agora eram de um azul escuro, as marcas lilases características que haviam na face do jovem, simplesmente sumiram, assim como a meia-lua que havia em sua fronte.

– Ele... Transformou-me em humano... – sorriu – agora sou humano – a puxou para seus braços

Rin sorriu, olhou-o em nos olhos e disse – és ainda mais belo como humano.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, selou seus lábios rapidamente com os dela – Case-se comigo Rin – sussurrou, tomando os lábios dela logo instantes depois.

– Sim... – respondeu ela entre o beijo.

A Profecia havia se cumprido em parte, o demônio destinado a destruir o planeta apaixonou-se por tua inimiga, uma feiticeira que fora criada por uma família de caçadores de demônios, mas e a outra parte da profecia? A Terra não fora destruída, como nela dizia, será que aconteceria algo? Será que mais um demônio como Sesshoumaru um dia foi, surgiria e destruiria o planeta? Isto, só o tempo responderia.

– Amo-te – sussurrava ele enquanto a beijava.

– Amo-te – sussurrava ela de volta.

Os dois amavam-se profundamente, e nunca seriam separados, pois o amor que brota no Coração de Um Demônio, és tão intenso que nunca acaba, enquanto as feiticeiras, apaixonam-se apenas uma única vez!

Fim ;)

* * *

Eaê curtiram a one? Comentem :)  
Nn curtiram? Comentem tbm!  
Acham a autora louca por escrever uma one e nn terminar as outras fic's? Comentem tbm! HUSAHSUHASHU'  
Resumindo comentem de qlqr jeito flw'? HUAHSUHAHSASH'  
(briza da autora on)  
Sess: Little Angel... Vamos!  
Angel; Para onde Sess-sama (66'  
Sess: Embora daq u.u  
Bom minna!  
Tchau!  
Angel: *pega na mão do Sess* boraaaaaa o/ *correndo junto do Sess*  
(briza da autora off)  
Bye minna!


End file.
